


There goes my manhood

by Destiel_Sterek1979



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sterek1979/pseuds/Destiel_Sterek1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Laurel became good friends but Oliver can't stand it<br/>What will happen if the girls are fed up with Oliver's jealousy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There goes my manhood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day

Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance, two women who once love(d) Oliver Queen, became friends.

They had slumber parties with Thea, go to the movies, have lunch four times a week (including the weekend) and rating the men whenever they can.

Oliver wasn't thrilled when he found out about their friendship and he said it all the time to both Roy and Diggle, knowing that Laurel or Felicity could hear it.

When Oliver said to Thea that Laurel and Felicity couldn't be friends, both women became very angry with Oliver.

Felicity told him that he have his friends and she was always alone with the triple testosterone and she deserve female friends too.

Laurel said that Oliver was too scared that she would tell Felicity that Oliver is bad news.

Both women stood up for each other and told Oliver that if he would continue to be jealous of their friendship, both Felicity and Laurel quit the team and join their own team.

Oliver said to them that they would be dead in two days.

Laurel and Felicity walked away and Thea gave her brother a disappointed look before she walk out the foundry too.

That was three weeks ago and Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Malcolm found out that they were gone.

Laurel had a case elsewhere but there weren't any notes about her whereabouts, Felicity had meetings about the expansion of Palmer Technology but also nobody knew where and Thea looking for a new DJ after Chase confessed that he was Ra's al Ghul assassin and killed himself but nobody even know where she is.

Lyla know where they are but even she let Diggle and Roy know that the three women are alright, she don't tell them where they are.

Oliver went crazy without his Oracle, his sister and the Canary and he tried to find them but he wasn't good with the computers and he couldn't find them.

When the ladies were missing for two months, Roy told the others to put up the news.

What they saw was something they couldn't believe.

In a big mansion in Nanda Parbat, a virus broke out and caused a huge epidemic under the residents.

Oliver knew that the mansion was the base of the League of Assassins and he had a feeling that Ra's al Ghul is dead.

The only way to stop the epidemic was to burn the mansion with everyone inside.

They saw 40 people in yellow suits burn the whole place down.

Oliver got a call from Malcolm, he told Oliver that Maseo was kidnapped before the virus was exposed and Maseo had the chance to call him to say that Ra's al Ghul is dead.

The whole league of assassin died in that fire but Oliver knew that Nyssa was in Starling City in the hospital after a car crash and have no memory of who she really is.

After a few hours, Malcolm, Roy, Oliver and Diggle were in the foundry when a video message came in.

Oliver clicked on it and they all saw Maseo with four women, three of them wore black hoods and the other one was Tatsu .

Tatsu told the guys that the dead sentence didn't exist anymore and that the Goth, the Hipster and the Classy saved them.

Then the three hooded women took down their hoods and Oliver saw Felicity, Laurel and Thea looking smug at the camera.

'We did what the Arrow and the Dark Archer/ Magician couldn't do, kill Ra's al Ghul and the league of assassins and gave Nyssa a potion so she wouldn't remember anything.' Felicity said.

Laurel and Thea laughed when Felicity told the guys that they could imagine the looks on their faces and that Oliver better come with something real good to apologize to both Laurel and Felicity.

After that the video stopped and laughter was heard in the foundry.

The four men looked around to find Felicity, Laurel and Thea standing at the bottom of the stairs.

' Oliver Queen You have failed your manhood' Felicity said with a low voice.

And Felicity, Laurel and Thea laughed again.

But Diggle, Roy and Malcolm all had a little problem in keeping a straight face and they chuckled.

Oliver was beyond pissed and said : ' I don't sound like that Fe-li-ci-ty'

'Yeah you do' Thea said.

'No I don't Speedy' Oliver said.

'Yes you do and stop complaining, Lissy worked very hard on it.' Laurel said.

Oliver opened his mouth again but Felicity beat him to it.

' Your Arrow voice sounds like if you had sex while smoking four packs of cigarettes and it's making me smoaking hot and turned on and I'm going to stop in 3...2....1. Stupid brain always forget the filter when Oliver fracking Queen is in the vicinity and make me babble like a stupid high school girl.'

Oliver was shocked, then he smiled and walked to the trio.

'Oh no mister you're not off the hook, I mean it when I say you have a lot making out ... UP I'm mean Making up to do with Laurel and me so you better start.' Felicity said.

Oliver stood there shocked, he couldn't believe what Felicity said.

He knew what to do to make up to Laurel and that needed a different environment.

So Malcolm left to his house and the team went upstairs.

Laurel found the CD and Oliver got the mic from Thea.

'Ollie you sing this song because I've been asking you to sing it for years before you went missing so now it's the perfect opportunity to make up to me' Laurel said before the song Stupid was playing.

Oliver took it as a man and sang the whole song.

After the song was finished, Laurel hugged him and said he was forgiven if he accept her friendship with Felicity.

He said he did.

Felicity wasn't impressed and Oliver didn't know how to make up to his IT-girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver bought a lot of chocolate mint ice cream, gave her the most expensive bottle of wine, got her favorite food (no nuts), gave her shoes, took her to the boutique where she saw a cute dress, let Ray join the team too and still Felicity gave him the cold shoulder.

The team was agitated after a month and they begged to Felicity to forgive Oliver and begged to Oliver to find the perfect way to make up with Felicity.

One day Ray stayed in the foundry with Oliver after everyone already left and told Oliver to find out what Felicity really wants from him and then do it.

Ray left and Oliver knew what Felicity wants from him but that was impossible.

He couldn't be the arrow and Oliver Queen but then he thought about his team.

Diggle could be a crime fighter and a husband and father, Roy could be the Arsenal and a manager of Verdant, Thea could be Speedy and owner of Verdant, Laurel could be Canary and DA, Ray could be Atom and CEO of Palmer Technologies, Ted could train others and be Wildcat and Felicity was both the Oracle and vice-president of Palmer technologies so why couldn't he?

The answer was clear because Oliver didn't have a purpose during the day after Slade.

When he started he was Oliver Queen the playboy, after the undertaking he was Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated until Slade took that away from him.

Now he's just Oliver Queen, a man who lost everything.

A man who survived Yian Liu, who survived Hong Kong and survived Ra's al Ghul.

He could make arrow heads and the necklace he made for little Sara.

He knew what to do for Felicity.

First he was making a necklace for Felicity, second he found a suitable song and third he wrote his speech.

Two days later when Felicity was eating her ice cream while watching her shows on Netflix, Oliver stood by her window as the Arrow waiting till she went to bed.

After an hour, Felicity got to her bedroom, put her pajama pants and a tank top on, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

Oliver pushed the button on his I-pod and the song sleeping with ghost played.

Felicity heard it, got out of bed and walk to her window to open it.

She saw Oliver standing there in his arrow suit but his hood was down and he sang the song to her.

Felicity was speechless and after somebody yelled to shut the f up, she told him to come in.

When the song was finished, Felicity opened her mouth but Oliver put his finger on her lips.

Felicity nodded.

'Felicity I know I was a jealous stupid emotionless ass and I shouldn't say anything bad about your friendship with Laurel but I'm was afraid that she would talk bad about me to you and I was going to lose you.

I know you said that you didn't want to be the woman I love but I do love you.

Seeing you with an another man would kill me, I admit I was jealous of Barry, I was jealous of Ray and I really wanted to kick Cooper's ass for hurting you and your mother but you beat me to.

You are more to me than just a IT-girl, you are the one who know the real me, you know how to calm me and Sara once told me I need someone who can harness the light that is still inside of me.

Felicity Meghan Smoak, You are the one that harness the light in me, you are my partner, my soulmate, my best friend and I hope you want to be my girlfriend.

I made something for you, Ray helped me because I don't know the tech stuff so here it is.' Oliver said and gave her a box.

Felicity opened the box and she saw a necklace with a micro processor and an arrow through it.

'Oliver it's beautiful' She said.

'I hope it's not too late to be together' Oliver said.

' You had me at the words: Soulmates never die' Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and took Felicity in his arms before he kissed her.

after the kiss, Oliver put the necklace on Felicity and said : ' I believe you said I had a lot making out to do so I'm doing what my lady says.'

Felicity laughed and Oliver scooped her up and laid her in bed.

Turns out that they did more than making out.

 

6 weeks later.

'Oliver I'm Pregnant.'

'WHAT?'

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned.  
> Stupid by Sarah McLachlan  
> Sleeping with ghosts by Placebo (not confuse with the other version called Soulmates never die)


End file.
